


Sorry

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora trató de defenderse de todos los golpes de su enemiga que movía a una velocidad incalculable para ella. Apretó con fuerza su bastón que hasta sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Espero el siguiente golpe…
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sorry

Adora trató de defenderse de todos los golpes de su enemiga que movía a una velocidad incalculable para ella. Apretó con fuerza su bastón que hasta sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Espero el siguiente golpe…

Un puño terminó conectándose en su espalda que la obligó a caer de rodillas y una patada fue a sus manos haciendo que el bastón cayera al suelo con un sonido hueco. Tenía la respiración agitada y con el corazón palpitando rápidamente levantó la cabeza para ver como Catra aparecía delante de ella.

Catra la miró sin expresión alguna, sus ojos que alguna vez fueron de dos colores distintos ahora eran de un color verde brillante, fueron fríos y carentes de vida que la quemaban como el hierro.

El hangar permaneció en silencio hasta que un holograma de Horde Prime apareció hasta ponerse a lado de Catra.

—Muy bien C-1 —felicitó Horde Prime poniendo su mano en el hombro de la felina que no se inmuto ante el toque— Sabía que serías una activa valiosa para mi ejército.

Adora apretó los dientes como señal de enojo y miró a Horde Prime que la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó Adora.

—Oh… —Dijo HP— Debido a que soy un buen anfitrión te lo contare ya que será la último que verás. —Nuestra amiga de aquí presentaba cosas interesantes, cosas que sin duda debería tener entre mis filas…pero sus emociones sin duda cortaban ese potencial así que…decidí quitárselos.

Adora abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a su antigua amiga que la seguía observando con esos ojos irreconocibles y vacíos.

—Fue complicado —reconoció HP— La privación de sueño y alimentos no eran suficientes para romperla así que tuve que ir más allá, tuve que quebrar su voluntad.

Adora tembló ante esas palabras, pero no lo mostró, no podía hacerlo frente a sus enemigos.

—Ondeando en su mente me encontré con cosas interesantes y para mi sorpresa es que tu eres la principal protagonista de esos pensamientos… —se acarició la barbilla— Ah~ el amor…un arma de doble filo que cualquier ser inferior lo considera útil así que lo único que hice fue cortar esa emoción de raíz y al final…

Adora no quería seguir escuchándolo.

—Funciono. —Ríe levemente— Su voluntad cedió donde me permitió controlarla, pero basta de charlas —Miró a Adora —Adiós, mi vieja enemiga —acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y el holograma desapareció.

Adora no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una patada la terminó mandando varios metros al suelo. La rubio gimió por el dolor y sintió como su nariz sangraba por la fuerza.

Miró a Catra que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—C-Catra —intentó decir Adora— N-no dejes que te controle —susurró tratando de mantener distancia.

Adora sintió como la mano de la felina apretaba su garganta cortando su respiración mientras era levantada en el aíre en un acto de superioridad de fuerza.

—C-Catra —intento nuevamente tratando de romper el férreo agarre de la rubia.

Catra emitió un gruñido profundo y con un fuerte movimiento golpea a Adora contra el suelo.

Adora soltó un grito por el dolor.

Catra la monta a ahorcajadas aún manteniendo la presión en la garganta en la rubia y entonces suelta un rugido potente en la cara de la rubia mostrándoles sus colmillos que se veían mas amenazadores que nunca.

Adora estaba asustada y sentía como su corazón se escuchaba a través de sus oídos.

—L-Lo siento —Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrima— L-lo siento por todo, Catra —esnifo la rubia— l-lo siento por se una mala amiga, no me di cuenta de nada hasta muy tarde —abrió nuevamente los ojos mirando esos ojos completamente verdes que seguían sin tener expresión alguna haciendo que Adora sollozara.

—No te merecía, nunca lo hice y al final termine con nosotras sin darme cuenta —llora— soy tan patética por querer salvar a todo el mundo cuando no te pude salvar a ti —Cierra los ojos y suelta un gritó cargado de emociones— ¡LO SIENTO!

Todo queda en silencio.

Adora tragó un gemido por el dolor, pero para su sorpresa la presión en su garganta se liberó permitiendo que el aíre regresara a sus pulmones.

Sintió como algo caía a su cara, algo húmedo. Abrió lentamente los parpados temerosa de que se iba a encontrar y para su total shock miró como esos ojos verdes que aparentaba ser carentes de cualquier emoción estaba lleno de lagrimas que caían hacia ella.

—¿Catra? —preguntó adora con un susurro.

—A-Ad- —intentó decir la felina, pero evidentemente le costaba.

Adora con fuerza renovada rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la felina que no se aparto del toque y entonces la atrajo hacia ella acunando su cabeza en su clavícula.

—Si no quieres decir nada, no lo hagas —calmó la princesa a su antigua amiga que estaba temblando. Tomo un respiro profundo del cabello oscuro de Catra y entonces susurró en su oreja —Yo nunca te pude odiar, Catra.

La rubia sintió como Catra se apartaba de su agarre y entonces vio unos ojos heterocromáticos que la veían con lágrimas.

—Te extraño, Catra. Siempre lo hice.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter ;D @Rymwho


End file.
